


the way you look tonight

by blackfeatherquills



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, First Meetings, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Meet-Cute, figure skating AU, steve is an instagram artist, tony is a champion figure skater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22139485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackfeatherquills/pseuds/blackfeatherquills
Summary: tony stark is a champion figure skater. steve rogers is an instagram artist who finds his muse while watching the championships with his ma.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 73





	the way you look tonight

If anyone asked, Steve was doing it for his Ma. 

She was coughing again, hard enough to occasionally draw blood, and while they’d been flipping channels she’d seen the figure skating on and had gone on about how nice and dignified and elegant it was, and, well….He was never any good at saying no to her. But he’d be lying if he said that he wasn’t somewhat caught up in watching. 

He immediately saw what Ma was talking about – the way the skaters propelled themselves into the air before landing delicately on one foot had him hooked from the start. And watching them spin and twist themselves in ways he never would have thought possible had his heart pounding in his chest and his hands reaching for his sketchbook because he simply had to draw them. 

He chewed on his lower lip, finishing one of the quick sketches, before his attention was recaptured by the announcer’s calm voice saying, _“Skating next, defending champion Anthony Stark!”_

Perhaps the most beautiful man that Steve Rogers had seen in his entire life skated into view of the cameras. He was short and slender, far more so than most of the other skaters, but it was plan he was strong in a subtle way. He wore dark blue leggings and a sequined top, and his brown eyes shone as he smiled and waved at the cameras and the crowd like he was born for it. Almost without thinking, Steve had reached for his pencil, starting to sketch the dark brown waves, the softly shaped goatee. 

And when the music started, Steve was riveted. He watched, breathless, as Stark gracefully propelled himself into the air, twisting around three times before landing flawlessly on one leg, gracefully skating around the rink. He bit down hard on his lip when Stark seemingly curled in on himself, spinning around so low to the ice that for one moment Steve swore he was going to fall. 

As Stark turned and leapt around the rink, Steve finished his sketch just in time to watch Stark reach for his back foot and pull it above his head, in time with the crescendo of the music, and spin for a few, impossible moments before hitting a pose just as the music finished, a breathless smile on his face. 

The crowd roared its approval, and Ma even applauded herself, though Stark couldn’t hear her. All that Steve could do was sit and stare.

___________

He didn’t know what it was that possessed him to post the sketch to Instagram, but he did. Even stranger was that he tagged Anthony Stark in the sketch. Steve flipped his phone upside down, the constant notifications making his stomach sick. He knew there was no chance that Stark would see it, and even if he did, he surely wouldn’t like it, right?

Steve made it about twenty minutes before he flipped his phone over and scrolled desperately through the notifications until:

_Instagram: tstark liked your post  
Instagram: 3 New messages from tstark_

He bit down hard on his lip to keep from screaming – Ma was asleep in the next room after all. With shaking hands, he unlocked his phone and opened Instagram, before clicking somewhat hesitantly on his messages. 

_Tstark: hey  
Tstark: thanks for the drawing you really have talent  
Tstark: that sounds insincere, but I mean it _

Swallowing nervously, Steve quickly jotted out a reply. 

_Rogersart: Thank you so much! I didn’t even know if you would see it. I’m really glad you liked it.  
Rogersart: You were amazing tonight btw. I’ve never seen anyone move like that before. And your costume was amazing. _

_Tstark: looking closely at my costume were we? ;) doesn’t leave much to the imagination  
Tstark: I’m only kidding _

_Rogersart: Good. I wouldn't want you to get the wrong impression._

_Tstark: ur sweet  
Tstark: I like that  
Tstark: where r u from_

_Rogersart: Brooklyn, why?_

_Tstark: no pressure but I can be in New York in 24 hours if you wanted to get coffee or something?  
Tstark: I know its out of the blue but you seem sweet and  
Tstark: I kind of stalked your Instagram and you’re pretty easy on the eyes too   
Tstark: and…..omg I sound completely crazy. like full on stalker/psycho _

Steve couldn’t help the laugh that slipped through his lips. Was this really happening? Anthony Stark, champion figure skater, was asking him, scrawny little Steve Rogers on a date? He had to be dreaming.

He pinched himself just to check. Definitely awake. Before he could chicken out, he wrote a reply. 

_Rogersart: Sounds amazing. I know just the place.  
Tstark: awesome, then it’s a date steve?  
Rogersart: It’s a date, Anthony.   
Tstark: ew r u my dad? call me Tony, please  
Rogersart: Noted. It’s a date, Tony. _

A silly grin on his face, Steve locked his phone and fell back onto his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He had a date with Tony Stark. Tony. Stark.

He closed his eyes and thought to himself, _Bucky’ll never believe this._

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading this little drabble! comments and kudos are much appreciated <3 
> 
> find me on [tumblr](https://spaceprincetony.tumblr.com)


End file.
